Disconcerted
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Inside Hiruma's brain: what does he think when he finds out that Mamori saw him sleeping in the clubhouse?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21... soooo sad... T-T

**Disconcerted**

Tch. Damn manager..

Why does she always have to follow Sena around? I figured once she found out about Eyeshield 21's true identity, she'll know it's best to leave him alone and let him be a man. But there she goes again. Tch. Babying him now, fing manager!!!

If only her brain's not half-useful. I gotta admit that others can read me sometimes, old tactics can usually be seen, but having her around gives me an extra edge; like having two brains sorting it all out. Tch. Damn manager.. Despite that she can be such a pain. All these oppositions about my "methods" and the nagging about too much training for the brats. Such a pain.. If she'll only adopt my methods, even her looks can take her a long way; can take us a long way. I can imagine the unbelievable access to data..

And now it's Kurita, that damn porker, acting like a baby. Everyone's acting like fing babies around here! Though I gotta give them credit. These damn kids are really doing well, especially with their "Mamori -nee-chan" around, always ready to pamper them. Tch. And now it's Musashi; can't believe that old man would act like that around her too. Tch.

What was she thinking waiting for me last night?! What was I doing sleeping like a damn baby?! Damn. What does she think of me now? Another one of her puppies?!

_"Here's your water Youi-- Hiruma-kun!"_

Was that a blush? Tch. Can't believe the damn manager's got a crush on me now. Or maybe I'm showing too much?! What's there to show anyway? Damn. The last thing I need now is a distraction. It's almost the Christmas Bowl. Maybe I need to take a break. These damn kids ought to have some too. Too much pressure can take it's toll: the damn porker made himself sick the other day, the boy monkey's training himself to bits, and the pipsqueak may just lose it, and who knows what "Mamo-nee" may do when that happens. It's always her, that damn manager!

(Gunfire burst)  
_"Hey! Fing brats! You got one hour to finish practice. Tomorrow's your lucky day, you got it free. I don't want to see your damn faces here. Got that?!"_ (Gunfire burst)

_"Er-Hiruma-san, shouldn't we be practicing more? It's only a few weeks before our game with Shinryuji?"_

_"I told you to rest, fing monkey boy!"_ (Gunfire)  
_"Just do as I say!!!"_

_"Especially you pipsqueak! We don't want Eyeshield 21 collapsing before Agon because of fatigue."_

_"Er-Yes. Hiruma-san."_

_"Just be ready to train harder when you come back, damn brats!" _

Tch. Now what is she doing running beside me?

_"I think you made a good decision Hiruma-kun",_ said Damn Manager.

_"Tch."_

_"You need to rest too. I still have some stuff I want to discuss with you, tactics, you know, but I guess it'll just have to wait"_, a sigh and a smile.

_"Now."_

_"Er-What?"_

_"I said, NOW, fing manager!!! I wan't to discuss them now!"_ (Gunfire)

_"Okay, okay, you don't have to use that!"_

Tactics eh? Her plays are becoming more and more suited to my taste. Tch. I think she's attaching herself too much to me. Damn. This is not good. It's dangerous.

_"That's enough for today, damn manager."_

_"Huh? We're not finished yet. And we haven't resolved the other plays. Frankly, I don't like the way you put all the pressure on Sena, I mean, Eyeshield21"_, a pout.

_"You don't have to like it, damn manager. He's the ace and he knows what to do."_

_"Still, you're putting too much pressure on him. Sooner or later you're gonna wear him down."_

_"You don't have to tell me that, fucking manager!!!"_ (almost used the bazooka)

_"Stop calling me that. My name is Mamori! Mamori!"_ a different kind of blush. Is it anger? No. Disappointment? Looks like.

She just started walking away. Tch. I can't believe she's flaking out on me like this. Damn manager.

_"Hey.."_

She kept on walking.

_"Mamo-nee."_

She stopped.

_"I'll walk you home. I want some coffee. You can discuss your fing tactics while we walk. Tch." _

That came out a bit too fast.

Coffee with the damn manager, a girl; almost like a fing date. I can't believe she caught me like that. Tch. She really is smart, and useful, and formidable. And the fing sunset light's playing with her face; she looks like some fairy princess. One third American eh? I can't blame those damn brats in school for following her everywhere. Her brain's so much like mine,but she's still a pain. And what's that perfume she's wearing? I swear it wasn't there last night. Damn.

_"Harigato, Youichi."_

Tch.

_"Thanks for walking me home"_, the same vague smile; the same fing smile she had on when I woke up in the clubhouse.. her face inches from mine.. Damn.

_"Youichi-san."_

Tch. Stop calling me that or I'll blow your fing brains out.

Damn manager.

_"See you around, Mamori"._

Tch. (almost like an afterthought.. kekeke)

Do you get why it's titled Disconcerted?

heehee.. I sure hope so.. (sigh)


End file.
